The Intimacy Between
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon and Andy spend a quiet night together in their new home. Fluffy one-shot


Thank you all so much again for your support for my stories! It means a lot to me! This is just a fluffy little one-shot. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

He reveled in the soft, content sigh that fell from her lips as his mouth connected with the sensitive skin of her neck. They were in bed, _their_ bed, enjoying each other and their new found privacy. She was wearing one of those silk spaghetti strap nightgowns that drove him nuts. He was dressed comfortably in a t-shirt and boxers.

While his lips and tongue gently assaulted the tantalizing skin of the right side of her neck, his right hand softly caressed the sensitive skin of the left side. He could feel her pulse speed up and see the goosebumps rising on her flesh. His hand moved up into her hair while his mouth moved down towards her chest. He could see it softly rising and falling, providing a spectacular view of her cleavage. He kissed his way down to the exposed flesh before allowing his lips to dwell there for a few moments.

"Andy," she whispered, and he could hear the breathless quality he loved so much. "We can't," she added simply.

"I know," he replied between kisses to her heated flesh as he made his way back to her neck. "We're not".

This was only their third night in their new house, and they still had not christened it. Not for lack of desire, no they had that in spades, but because Andy overdid it during the move and injured his back. After a trip to the urgent care late that first night, he was put on an over-the-counter pain regiment and strict rest orders. The timing was terrible, but finding new ways to connect intimately with Sharon was exciting. His mouth slowly traced a path back up her neck, pausing and lightly sucking on the spots he knew drove her crazy. She let out a few soft moans, and he knew he had found them. That was one of the best things about knowing someone this intimately. Knowing how and where to linger, to tease, to touch.

When his lips crested the beautiful line of her jaw, he kissed his way along it before claiming her mouth with his own. Their lips danced together in a sensual routine that was slow and passionate. Sharon could feel the heat overtaking her body as Andy's tongue moved through her lips and began teasing her mouth. Andy moved his hands to her sides and gently brushed them up her waist and along her ribcage, teasing the area just below her breasts before brushing his fingers lightly along the side of them. The smooth material felt cool and delicate against his rough hands. He loved the way his skin glided along its silky texture. Her kiss grew more urgent at his actions and her hands moved into the soft strands of his hair.

Andy pulled away slightly, both to catch his breath and to admire her for a moment. Her kiss-swollen lips, rosy cheeks, and mussed hair almost stole his breath. God, she was beautiful! He noticed the small beads of sweat that had formed on her hairline at the top of her forehead and smiled. So, she was just as hot and bothered as he was. He smirked, and she leaned up and captured his lips once again, and effectively, wiped the smirk off. He didn't mind one bit. Their lips continued to connect, their tongues continued to explore, and their bodies continued to crave more than they could give right now.

Andy brushed his fingers up and down her sides a few more times and enjoyed the way her body arched into his touch silently asking for more. The next time his fingers grazed her sides, he allowed them to playfully dance across her soft mounds before returning them to the safety of her sides. She let out a sigh as his lips traveled back across her jaw and down her neck. He nuzzled into her neck, enjoying the subtle scent he found there. She let out a shiver of pleasure, and he dropped a small kiss to her skin before moving to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered into it, the words and his hot breath causing her to shiver once again.

"I love you, too, Andy," she replied, her voice soft and breathy. It sent shivers down his own spine.

He carefully pulled her ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, knowing that the sensation would drive her crazy. She let out a content string of hums, so he continued while his hands moved back to her breasts, palming them more firmly and finding their hardened peaks. His fingers ghosted over them through the smooth fabric. He knew things were getting more heated than they should considering the current condition of his back, so he released her flesh and recaptured her lips. His hands moved back to the safety of her ribs while his tongue dueled with hers.

They gradually slowed their pace and allowed their bodies to cool. As their lips reluctantly disconnected, Andy nuzzled once again into her neck and wrapped his arm around her torso. Their intimate make out sessions were fun, but he also loved the intimacy of just holding her while they laid together in bed. In _their_ bed. There were a million ways to connect intimately with Sharon, and he loved every single one of them.

THE END


End file.
